Winter Wonderland
by Aquamarine Shadows
Summary: A collection of Bleach oneshots and three/fourshots based on various winter themes. Themes include snowball fights, ice skating, mistletoes, and more. Mostly Hitsugaya centric.
1. Snowball Fights

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or the characters, except for my original characters.

*○*○*○*

"Ichigoooo!!!" Isshin yelled as he pounced on his sleeping son. "Get up, Ichigo! It snowed this morning!" The teenage boy scowled at his father and kicked him off of him.

"I swear, old man, you're just asking to be locked up," Ichigo grumbled. He sat up in bed and looked out the window. A thick blanket of untouched snow covered the ground. Ichigo hated the snow and always dreaded the traditional snowball fights with his sisters and the bucket of snow that Keigo always dumped on his head every winter. He laid back down and closed his eyes again.

-

"Target is within range, over," Sayuri said into her heavy duty "snow-proof" walkie talkie.

"Ready the ammunition, over," her younger sister, Yuzu, said on Sayuri's immediate right.

"You guys are stupid!" Karin whispered from Sayuri's left. "There's no point in walkie talkies if we're going to stand right next to each other!"

Sayuri and Yuzu paid no attention to Karin because they were busy making snowballs. Sayuri motioned to Yuzu to go around the house to the next nearest window, and she slowly opened the window above her--the one right next to Ichigo's bed.

"Now, Yuzu!" she said into her walkie talkie. At that moment, Sayuri hurled a bunch of snowballs into the window and at her sleeping brother. Yuzu also threw snowballs at the sleeping strawberry from the window behind his desk.

Ichigo sprung up and out of his bed, and looked around the room to see where the hexagonal precipitation had come from. Both his windows had been shut again, and other than the snow, there was not even a trace of anyone or anything being near his room. Then he heard a moderately loud snicker coming from outside the window next to his bed. He recognized that laugh anywhere.

"SAYURI!!!" he roared and stormed out of his bedroom in search for his twin. Sayuri gathered up another snowball before running to the opposite side of the Kurosaki clinic and laughing evilly.

*○*○*○*

Sayuri is my OC from Breaking Through the Storm, fyi. This one was kinda inspired by XxSeirenxAsakuraxX's first challenge entry for my last drabble challenge. Toshiro isn't in this one, but I can pretty much guarantee he'll be in the remaining 9 oneshots/mini-series. (I got a Hitsugaya three-shot request that I'm going to use in the W.W. challenge)

Happy reading,

~Kai


	2. First Snowfall

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.

o*o*o

Hitsugaya laid his pen down on top of a stack of recently finished paperwork. He looked out his office window at the fresh blanket of snow on the ground. The light of the moon reflected off of the snow, giving it a magical glow. Hitsugaya rose from his seat and stretched his arms. It was almost the same as that night years ago.

"I wonder what she's thinking right now."

He took one last glance out the window before retreating to his room for a well-deserved nap. He didn't want to sleep too long--just long enough to dream about _her_.

-

_"Look, Toshiro! It's snowing!" A younger Hitsugaya looked at his short, brown-haired companion as she held her hand out to catch snowflakes._

_"Why are you so excited? It's just snow," he said._

_The girl frowned at him. "What do you mean 'just snow'?! The first snowfall is the best time of the year! Don't you like it, Toshiro?"_

_"Of course I do. I just don't see why you're so worked up about it," he said._

_"Because," she reasoned, "they say if you watch the first snowfall with someone you and that person will fall in love."_

_"That's stupid. I can't believe you actually think that stuff is true, Yori." Hitsugaya's bratty tone shone through in his voice._

_"Well, I think it's true," she huffed._

_-  
_

Hitsugaya stared at the ceiling above his bed. How long had it been since she said that? Ten, maybe fifteen years? Either way, it had been far too long since he and Yori spoke to each other. He didn't know how much longer he could stand to make her wait. She probably forgot all about him.

_True love isn't about being inseparable; it's about being separated and nothing changes._

o*o*o

I finally worked on this again... The next one I post will sort of be part of this one. The one after that will be the start of a Hitsugaya 3 or 4 shot (a request from a fellow Quizillian). This and the next chapter are dedicated to meijichoco of Quizilla--a farewell present actually. I'll probably have to change the character to Hitsugaya. I didn't intend for it to be this way, but I've been getting a lot of ToshiroxOC requests lately.

Happy reading,

~Kai


	3. Snow Angels

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach.

o*o*o

Back in the first district of Rukongai, Junrin'an, Yori sat on top of an old shed watching the snow fall. Every year she watched the first snow fall wondering if Hitsugaya was watching it too. To her, it was like they could be watching it together even if he was away. It was a tradition she didn't want to end. Her childhood friend had always been the first one she went to when it snowed.

The tall girl laid back on the flat roof of the shed. When would he come back? She heard he was a captain in the Gotei Thirteen now, so she wondered if that meant he could never leave Seireitei. Yori closed her eyes for a moment and began to remember about her childhood.

_"Toshiro!" Yori sang. "Let's make snow angels!" The young girl flopped on her back in the fresh snow, spreading her arms and legs._

_"Sure," Hitsugaya said dully and laid down on the ground next to her. He acted like he didn't care, but Yori knew he loved playing in the snow. She vigorously swung her arms and legs about while he carefully made his own snow angel. The two stood up and brushed the snow off of them. Hitsugaya's angel was small and neat, but Yori's was big with snow flung everywhere._

_-  
_

Back in the Tenth Division

Hitsugaya couldn't concentrate on his paperwork, so he put the forms aside for the second time that night. His thoughts of Yori were becoming too much. He needed to do something soon.

"I'm going out, Matsumoto," he warned his vice-captain. He knew there was no reason to tell her though; Matsumoto snored the evening away, sprawled out on the office couch.

He closed the door behind him quietly and made his way through the maze of snow-covered streets in Seireitei. Hitsugaya bid the gatekeeper, Jidanbo, a good evening on his way out of Seireitei. He made his way to the old house that he knew so well in his childhood. When he got to the little house he noticed a slender figure on top of their play shed. He climbed up the back of the shed and sat down on the edge of the roof. Yori slept under the moonlight, her hair damp from the melted snow.

"Yori? Yori, wake up," he said. "You'll catch a cold out here." Yori rubbed her eyes as she sat up to look at him.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" she said with a light blush on her face.

"I'm home." He smiled warmly at her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Welcome home."

o*o*o

Meijichoco's 2-shot complete! I'll be adding another Hitsugaya mini-series to this challenge (probably 3 chapters or so) after this one. Any thoughts?

Happy reading,

~Kai


End file.
